wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XXIII
Tegoż wieczora, po skończonej uczcie, pan Andrzej pragnął koniecznie widzieć się z księciem, ale odpowiedziano mu, że książę zajęty jest tajemną rozmową z panem Suchańcem. Przyszedł więc nazajutrz z rana i natychmiast został przed oblicze pańskie przypuszczony. — Wasza książęca mość — rzekł — przyszedłem z prośbą. — Co chcesz, abym dla cię uczynił? — Nie mogę tu dłużej żyć. Każdy dzień większa dla mnie męka. Nic tu po mnie w Kiejdanach. Niech wasza książęca mość wymyśli mi jaką funkcję, niech mnie wyśle, gdzie chce. Słyszałem, że pułki mają na Zołtareńkę ruszać. Pójdę z nimi. — Rad by Zołtareńko pohałasował z nami, ale mu nijak do nas, bo tu już szwedzka protekcja, a my też na niego bez Szwedów nie możemy... Graf Magnus okrutnie wolno się posuwa i wiadomo dlaczego! Dlatego że mi nie ufa. Ale także ci to źle w Kiejdanach przy naszym boku? — Wasza książęca mość na mnie łaskaw, a przecie tak mi źle, iż i wypowiedzieć nie umiem. Prawdę mówiąc, myślałem, że inaczej wszystko pójdzie...Myślałem, że będziem się bili, że żyć będziemy w ogniu i w dymie, na kulbace dzień i noc. Do tego mnie Bóg stworzył. A tu siedź, słuchaj rozpraw i dysput, gnij w bezczynności albo poluj na swoich, zamiast na nieprzyjaciela... Nie mogę wytrzymać, po prostu nie mogę... Wolę sto razy śmierć, jak mi Bóg miły! czysta męka! — Wiem już, z czego ta desperacja pochodzi. Amory to, nic więcej! Gdy podstarzejesz, będziesz się śmiał z tych mąk. Widziałem to wczoraj, żeście na siebie z tą dziewczyną krzywi i coraz krzywsi. — Nic mi do niej, a jej do mnie. Co było, to się i skończyło! — A co to, ona wczoraj zachorowała? — Tak jest. Książę milczał przez chwilę. — Radziłem ci już i jeszcze raz radzę — rzekł hetman -jeżeli ci o nią chodzi, to ją bierz, z jej wolą lub bez woli. Każę wam ślub dać. Będzie trochę krzyku i płaczu... Nic to! Po ślubie weźmiesz ją do swojej kwatery... i jeśli nazajutrz jeszcze będzie płakała, toś ba— i -bardzo! — Ja proszę waszej książęcej mości o jakąś funkcję wojskową, nie o ślub! — odrzekł szorstko Kmicic. — Tedy jej nie chcesz? — Nie chcę. Ni ja jej, ni ona mnie! Choćby się też dusza we mnie podarła, nie będę jej o nic prosił. Chciałbym jeno być jak najdalej, ażeby o wszystkim zapomnieć, póki mi się rozum nie pomiesza. Tu nie ma nic do roboty, a bezczynność ze wszystkiego najgorsza, bo zmartwienie człowieka trawi jako choroba. Niech wasza książęca mość przypomni sobie, jak jej wczoraj jeszcze było ciężko, póki nowiny dobre nie przyszły... Tak mnie jest dziś i tak będzie. Co mam robić? Za głowę się ułapić, by jej gorzkie myśli nie rozerwały, i siedzieć? Co tu wysiedzę? Bóg wie, co to za czasy, Bóg wie, co to za jakaś wojna, której zrozumieć ani umysłem objąć nie mogę... od czego jeszcze ciężej. Ot, jak mi Bóg miły, jeśli wasza książęca mość mnie jako nie użyjesz, tedy chyba ucieknę, watahę zbiorę i będę bił... — Kogo? — spytał książę. — Kogo? — Pójdę pod Wilno i będę urywał, jakom Chowańskiego urywał. Puść wasza książęca mość ze mną moją chorągiew, to i wojna się zacznie! — Twoja chorągiew tu mi potrzebna przeciw wewnętrznemu nieprzyjacielowi. — Toż to i ból, toż to i męka w Kiejdanach z założonymi rękoma stróżować albo się za jakim Wołodyjowskim uganiać, którego by się przy strzemieniu za towarzysza mieć wolało. — Ja funkcję dla ciebie mam — rzekł książę. — Pod Wilno cię nie puszczę ani chorągwi ci nie dam. Jeżeli zaś wbrew mojej woli postąpisz i zebrawszy watahę pojedziesz, to wiedz, że tym samym przestaniesz mi służyć. — Ale ojczyźnie się przysłużę. — Ten ojczyźnie służy, kto mnie służy. Jużem cię o tym przekonał. Przypomnij sobie także, żeś mi zaprzysiągł. Na koniec, gdy na wolentariusza wyjdziesz, to zarazem wyjdziesz spod mojej inkwizycji, a tam sądy z wyrokami na cię czekają... Dla własnego dobra nie powinieneś tego czynić. — Co tam teraz sądy znaczą! — Za Kownem nic, ale tu, gdzie jeszcze kraj spokojny, nie ustały dotąd funkcjonować. Możesz się wprawdzie nie stawić, ale wyroki zapadną i będą nad tobą ciążyły aż do spokojniejszych czasów. Kogo raz do trąby włożą, temu i w dziesięć lat przypomną, a już szlachta laudańska przypilnuje, by ci nie przepomniano. — Żeby prawdę waszej książęcej mości powiedzieć, jak przyjdzie pokuta, to się i poddam. Dawniej gotów byłem z całą Rzecząpospolitą wojnę prowadzić i z wyroków tyle sobie robić, ile nieboszczyk, pan Łaszcz, który kazał sobie nimi delię podszyć... Ale teraz jakowaś bolączka wyrosła mi na sumieniu. Człek się boi zabrnąć dalej, niżby chciał, i niepokój duszny o wszystko go toczy. — Taki żeś skrupulat? Ale mniejsza z tym ! Powiedziałem ci, że jeśli chcesz stąd jechać, to funkcję dla ciebie mam i bardzo zacną. Ganchof mi o nią w oczy lezie i przymawia się każdego dnia. Już myślałem, żeby mu ją dać... Wszelako nie może to być, gdyż trzeba mi tam kogoś znacznego, z nie lada jakim nazwiskiem i nie obcym, ale polskim, które by samo przez się świadczyło, że nie wszyscy mnie opuścili i że są jeszcze możni obywatele, którzy ze mną trzymają... Tyś mi wraz do tego, ile że i fantazję masz dobrą, i wolisz, żeby się tobie kłaniano, niż żebyś sam się miał kłaniać. — O co idzie waszej książęcej mości? — Trzeba jechać w dalszą podróż... — Dziś gotowym! — I swoim kosztem, bo u mnie z pieniędzmi kuso. Jedne intraty nieprzyjaciel zajął, drugie swoi pustoszą, a wszystko nie dochodzi w porę; całe zaś wojsko, które przy mnie jest, przeszło teraz na mój koszt. Pewnie mi pan podskarbi, który u mnie pod kluczem siedzi, grosza nie użyczy, raz dlatego, żeby nie chciał, po wtóre, że sam nie ma. Co jest grosza publicznego, to biorę nie pytając; ale siłaż to go jest? od Szwedów zaś wszystkiego prędzej dostaniesz niż pieniędzy, bo im się samym na widok każdego szeląga ręce trzęsą. — Wasza książęca mość niepotrzebnie się nad tym rozwodzi! Jeśli pojadę, to swoim kosztem. — Ale tam trzeba znacznie wystąpić, nie żałować!... — Nic ja nie będę żałował! Oblicze hetmana rozjaśniło się, bo rzeczywiście gotowizny nie miał, chociaż niedawno Wilno zrabował, a przy tym chciwy był z natury. Prawdą było również i to, że intraty z niezmierzonych jego dóbr, ciągnących się od Inflant po Kijów i od Smoleńska po Mazowsze, przestały w istocie wpływać, a koszta na wojsko z każdym dniem rosły. — To mi się podoba! — rzekł. — Ganchof zaraz by mi zaczął w skrzynie pukać, a tyś człek inny. Słuchaj tedy, o co chodzi. — Słucham pilnie. — Naprzód pojedziesz na Podlasie. Periculosa to droga, bo tam są konfederaci, którzy z obozu wyszli i przeciw mnie czynią. Jak im się wykręcisz, to twoja rzecz. Ów Jakub Kmicic może by cię oszczędził, ale strzeż się Horotkiewicza, Żeromskiego, a zwłaszcza Wołodyjowskiego z jego laudańską kompanią. — Byłem ja już w ich ręku i nic mi się nie stało. — To dobrze. Wstąpisz do Zabłudowa, gdzie siedzi Harasimowicz. Przykażesz mu, żeby co można grosiwa z intrat, z podatków publicznych i skąd można ściągnął i mnie odesłał, ale nie tu, jeno do Tylży, gdzie są już rzeczy moje. Co będzie mógł zastawić z dóbr albo z inwentarzy, niech zastawi! Co będzie można wziąść od Żydów, niech weźmie... Po wtóre, niech o konfederatach myśli, żeby ich jako pogubić. Ale to już nie twoja głowa, dam mu własnoręczną instrukcję. Ty mu list oddaj i ruszaj zaraz do Tykocina, do księcia Bogusława. Tu hetman przerwał i począł oddychać głośno, bo dłuższe mówienie męczyło go bardzo. Kmicic wpatrywał się w niego chciwie, bo mu się dusza wydzierała do odjazdu. I czuł, że ta podróż, pełna spodziewanych przygód, będzie balsamem na jego wnętrzne zgryzoty. Hetman po chwili tak mówić począł: — Za głowę się biorę, dlaczego książę Bogusław siedzi jeszcze na Podlasiu?... Dla Boga! może zgubić mnie i siebie. Pilnie uważaj na to, co mówię, bo chociaż oddasz mu moje listy, trzeba, żebyś umiał żywym słowem je poprzeć i wytłumaczyć wszystko, co się napisać nie da. Owóż wiedz o tym, że wczorajsze wieści były dobre, ale nie tak dobre, jakem szlachcie powiedział, a nawet i nie tak dobre, jakem sam zrazu myślał. Szwedzi wprawdzie górą: zajęli Wielkopolskę, Mazowsze, Warszawę, województwo sieradzkie poddało im się, gonią Jana Kazimierza pod Kraków i Kraków oblegną, jak Bóg w niebie. Czarniecki ma go bronić, ów świeżo wypieczony senator, ale muszę przyznać, żołnierz dobry. Kto może przewidzieć, co się stanie?... Szwedzi wprawdzie umieją zdobywać fortece, a nie było nawet czasu na wzmocnienie Krakowa. Wszelako ten pstry kasztelanik może się trzymać miesiąc, dwa, trzy. Dzieją się czasem takie cuda, jako wszyscy pamiętamy pod Zbarażem... Owóż, jeśli się będzie zacięcie trzymał, diabeł może wszystko na wspak obrócić. Ucz się arkanów polityki. Wiedz tedy naprzód, że w Wiedniu nie będą chętnym okiem patrzeć na rosnącą potęgę szwedzką i mogą pomoc dać... Tatarzy też, wiem to dobrze, skłonni są pomagać Janowi Kazimierzowi, na kozactwo i Moskwę nawałem ruszą, a wówczas wojska ukrainne pod Potockim przyjdą na pomoc... Desperat dziś Jan Kazimierz, a jutro może jego szczęście przeważyć... Tu książę musiał znów dać wypoczynek strudzonym piersiom, a pan Andrzej dziwnego doświadczał uczucia, z którego sam sobie na razie nie umiał sprawy zdać. Oto on, stronnik radziwiłłowski i szwedzki, czuł jakby radość wielką na myśl, że szczęście może się od Szwedów odwrócić. — Mówił mi Suchaniec — rzekł książę — jak to było pod Widawą i Żarnowem. Owóż w pierwszym spotkaniu przednie straże nasze... chciałem powiedzieć: polskie... starły Szwedów na proch. To nie pospolite ruszenie...i Szwedzi pono siła fantazji stracili. — Ale przecie wiktoria tu i tam była przy nich? — Była, bo się chorągwie Janowi Kazimierzowi pobuntowały, a szlachta oświadczyła, że będzie stać w szyku, ale się bić nie chce. Wszelako to się pokazało, że w polu nie więcej Szwedzi od kwarcianych umieją. Niech się trafi jedna i druga wiktoria, może się duch zmienić. Niech przyjdą Janowi Kazimierzowi zasiłki pieniężne, aby mógł żołd zapłacić, to się i nie będą buntowali. Potocki nie ma siła ludu, ale srodze to ćwiczone chorągwie i zjadliwe jak osy. Tatarzy przyjdą z nim, a elektor nam w dodatku nie dopisuje. — Jakże to? — Liczyliśmy obaj z Bogusławem, że zaraz ze Szwedami i z nami w ligę wejdzie, bo wiemy, co o jego afektach dla Rzeczypospolitej trzymać... Ale on zbyt ostrożny i o własnym dobru tylko myśli. Czeka, widać, co się stanie, a tymczasem wchodzi w ligę, ale z miastami pruskimi, które wiernie przy Janie Kazimierzu stoją. Myślę, że w tym będzie jakowaś zdrada, chybaby elektor nie był sobą albo zgoła o szwedzkiej fortunie wątpił. Ale nim się to wyjaśni, tymczasem liga przeciw Szwedom stoi, i niech im się w Małopolsce noga powinie, tedy zaraz się Wielkopolska i Mazury podniosą, Prusacy z nimi pójdą, i może się przytrafić... Tu książę wzdrygnął się, jakby przerażony przypuszczeniem. — Co się może przytrafić? — pytał Kmicic. — Że noga szwedzka z Rzeczypospolitej nie wyjdzie! — odparł ponuro książę. Kmicic zmarszczył brwi i milczał. — Wówczas — mówił dalej niskim głosem hetman — i nasza fortuna spadłaby tak nisko, jak wprzód była wysoko... Pan Andrzej zerwał się z miejsca z iskrzącymi oczyma, z rumieńcami na twarzy i zakrzyknął: — Wasza książęca mość! co to jest?... A czemuż mi to wasza książęca mość mówił niedawno, że Rzeczpospolita przepadła i że tylko w spółce ze Szwedami przez osobę i przyszłe panowanie waszej książęcej mości ratować ją można?... Czemu mam wierzyć? Czy temu, com wonczas słyszał, czy temu, co dziś? A jeśli tak jest, jak wasza książęca mość dziś mówisz, to dlaczego trzymamy ze Szwedami, zamiast ich bić?... Toż dusza do tego się śmieje! Radziwiłł wpatrzył się surowo w młodzieńca. — Zuchwały jesteś! — rzekł. Ale Kmicic jechał już na własnym uniesieniu jak na koniu. — Potem o tym, jakim ja jest! Teraz daj mi wasza książęca mość respons na to, co pytam. — Dam ci respons taki — rzekł dobitnie Radziwiłł — jeśli rzeczy tak się obrócą, jak mówię, tedy zaczniemy Szwedów bić. Pan Andrzej przestał parskać nozdrzami, natomiast palnął się dłonią w czoło i zakrzyknął: — Głupim! głupim! — Tego ci nie neguję — rzekł książę — i przydam, że miarę w zuchwałości przebierasz. Wiedzże, iż po to cię wysyłam, abyś zmiarkował, jak się fortuna obróci. Chcę dobra ojczyzny, niczego więcej. To, com mówił, są supozycje, które mogą się nie sprawdzić i pewnie się nie sprawdzą. Ale ostrożnym trzeba być. Kto chce, by go woda nie porwała, musi umieć pływać, a kto idzie lasem, w którym dróg nie ma, ten często musi stawać i miarkować, w którą mu stronę iść należy... Rozumiesz? — Tak jasno, jakoby słońce świeciło. — Recedere nam wolno i trzeba, jeżeli dla ojczyzny będzie tak lepiej, ale nie będziem mogli, jeśli książę Bogusław dłużej na Podlasiu będzie siedział. Głowę, widać, stracił czy co? Tam siedząc musi się za jedną albo za drugą sprawą oświadczyć: albo za Szwedem, albo za Janem Kazimierzem, a to właśnie byłoby najgorzej. — Głupim jest, wasza książęca mość, bo znowu nie rozumiem! — Podlasie blisko Mazowsza, i albo Szwedzi je zajmą, albo z miast pruskich przyjdą posiłki przeciw Szwedom. Tedy trzeba będzie wybierać. — Ale czemu książę Bogusław nie ma wybierać? — Bo póki on nie wybierze, póty Szwedzi bardziej się na nas oglądają i muszą nas ujmować, toż samo elektor. Jeśli zaś recedere przyjdzie i przeciw Szwedom się obrócić, tedy on ma być ogniwem między mną i Janem Kazimierzem... On ma mi powrót ułatwić, czego by nie mógł uczynić, gdyby wprzód przy Szwedach się opowiedział. Że zaś na Podlasiu musi wkrótce koniecznie wybrać, niech jedzie do Prus, do Tylży, i tam czeka, co się stanie. Elektor siedzi w margrabstwie, tedy Bogusław będzie największą powagą w Prusiech i całkiem może Prusaków w ręce wziąść, i wojsko pomnożyć, i na czele znacznej potęgi stanąć... A wonczas jedni i drudzy, co chcemy, dadzą, byle tylko nas dwóch mieć po sobie, i dom nasz nie tylko nie upadnie, ale się wzniesie, a to grunt. — Wasza książęca mość mówiłeś, że grunt dobro ojczyzny... — Nie chwytajże mnie za każde słowo, gdym ci z góry rzekł, że to wszystko jedno, i słuchaj dalej. Wiem to dobrze, że książę Bogusław, chociaż i podpisał akt unii ze Szwecją tutaj w Kiejdanach, jednakże za stronnika ich nie uchodzi. Niechże puszcza wieść, a i ty puszczaj po drodze, żem go zmusił do podpisania wbrew sercu. Ludzie snadnie temu uwierzą, bo nieraz przytrafia się, że i rodzeni bracia do różnych partyj należą. Owóż tym sposobem będzie mógł wejść w konfidencję z konfederatami, sprosić naczelników do siebie, niby dla układów, a potem pochwycić i do Prus wywieźć. Godziwy to będzie sposób i dla ojczyzny zbawienny, bo inaczej ci ludzie całkiem ją zgubią. — To wszystko, co mam uczynić? — pytał z pewnym rozczarowaniem Kmicic. — To część zaledwie i nie najważniejsza. Od księcia Bogusława pojedziesz z moimi listami do samego Karolusa Gustawa. Ja tu nie mogę z grafem Magnusem do ładu dojść od czasu onej bitwy klewańskiej. Wciąż on na mnie zyzem patrzy i nie przestaje suponować, że byle się Szwedom noga pośliznęła, byle Tatarzy rzucili się na tego drugiego nieprzyjaciela, to i ja się przeciw Szwedom obrócę. — Wnosząc z tego, co wasza książęca mość przedtem mówił, to słusznie suponuje. — Słusznie czy niesłusznie, nie chcę, aby tak było i aby mi zaglądał, jakie kozery mam w ręku. Zresztą i personaliter nieżyczliwy to dla mnie człowiek. Pewnie on tam niejedno na mnie do króla wypisuje, a jedno z dwojga z pewnością: albo żem słaby, albo żem niepewny. Trzeba temu zapobiec. Listy moje królowi oddasz; gdyby się ciebie o klewańską potrzebę wypytywał, powiesz, jak prawda, nic nie dodasz, nic nie ujmiesz. Możesz mu się przyznać, że tych ludzi na śmierć skazałem, a tyś ich wyprosił. Nic ci się za to nie stanie, owszem, może się szczerość podobać. Magnusa grafa wprost przed królem nie będziesz oskarżał, boć to jego szwagier... Ale gdyby cię król, ot! tak mimochodem pytał, co tu ludzie myślą, powiedz mu, że żałują, iż graf Magnus nie dość się hetmanowi wypłaca za szczerą jego dla Szwedów przyjaźń; że sam książę (to jest ja) nad tym wielce boleje. Gdyby pytał dalej, czy prawda, że mnie wszystkie wojska komputowe opuściły, powiesz, że nieprawda, i za dowód przytoczysz siebie. Powiadaj się pułkownikiem, bo nim jesteś... Mów, że to partyzanci pana Gosiewskiego pobuntowali wojsko, ale dodaj, że między nami nieprzyjaźń śmiertelna. Mów, że gdyby graf Magnus przysłał mi armat niecoś i jazdy, dawno byłbym już zgniótł owych konfederatów... że to jest ogólna opinia. Zresztą na wszystko zważaj, dawaj ucho, co tam w pobliżu królewskiej osoby mówią, i donoś nie mnie, ale jeśli się nadarzy okazja, księciu Bogusławowi do Prus. Można i przez elektorskich ludzi, jeśli ich napotkasz. Ty podobno umiesz po niemiecku? — Miałem towarzysza, szlachcica kurlandzkiego, niejakiego Zenda, którego mi laudańscy ludzie usiekli. Od niegom się nieźle po niemiecku poduczył. W Inflantach też często bywałem... — To dobrze. — A gdzie, wasza książęca mość, znajdę króla szwedzkiego? — Tam go znajdziesz, gdzie będzie. Czasu wojny dziś może być tu, jutro tam. Jeśli trafisz go pod Krakowem, to i lepiej, bo weźmiesz listy i do innych osób, które w tamtych stronach rezydują. — To jeszcze do innych pojadę? — Tak jest. Musisz dotrzeć do pana marszałka koronnego Lubomirskiego, o którego bardzo mi chodzi, aby do naszych zamysłów przystąpił. Możny to człek i w Małopolsce siła od niego zależy. Gdyby on chciał szczerze stanąć przy Szwedach, tedyby Jan Kazimierz nie miał już co robić w Rzeczypospolitej. Królowi szwedzkiemu tego nie ukrywaj, że ode mnie do niego jedziesz, aby go dla Szwedów skaptować... Nie chwal się z tym wprost, ale się niby z prędkości wygadaj. Okrutnie go to dla mnie zjedna. Dałby Bóg, żeby pan Lubomirski chciał przy nas stanąć. Będzie on się wahał, to wiem; wszelako spodziewam się, że moje listy wagę przechylą, gdyż jest przyczyna, dla której musi on o moją życzliwość dbać wielce. Powiem ci, jak co jest, abyś wiedział, jak się tam obracać. Owóż dawno już pan marszałek objeżdżał mnie jako niedźwiedzia w kniei i starał się z daleka wyrozumieć, czybym jedynaczki swojej za syna jego, Herakliusza, nie oddał. Dzieci to jeszcze, ale można by układ uczynić, na którym panu marszałkowi siła zależy, więcej niż mnie, bo drugiej takiej dziedziczki nie masz w Rzeczypospolitej, a gdyby się dwie fortuny złączyły, to w świecie nie byłoby równej... Smarowna to grzanka ! A cóż dopiero, gdyby pan marszałek powziął nadzieję, że i koronę wielkoksiążęcą mógłby syn jego za moją córką wianem wziąść. Tę nadzieję w nim obudź, a skusi się, jak Bóg na niebie, bo o domu własnym więcej niż o Rzeczypospolitej myśli... — Cóż mam mu mówić? — To, czego ja nie będę mógł napisać... Ale trzeba to misternie podsuwać. Niech cię Bóg broni, abyś się wydał z tym, żeś ode mnie słyszał, jakobym korony pragnął. Na to jeszcze za wcześnie... Ale mów, że tu wszystka szlachta na Żmudzi i na Litwie o tym mówi i chętnie to widzi, że sami Szwedzi głośno o tym wspominają; żeś to i przy osobie króla słyszał... Będziesz zważał, kto tam z dworzan z panem marszałkiem konfident, i podsuniesz mu taką myśl: niech Lubomirski. przejdzie do Szwedów; a w nagrodę zażąda małżeństwa Herakliusza z Radziwiłłówną, a potem niech Radziwiłła na Wielkie Księstwo popiera, to Herakliusz je z czasem odziedziczy. Nie dość na tym; podsuń i to, że gdyby Herakliusz raz litewską włożył koronę, tedyby go z czasem i na polski tron powołano, a tak w dwóch rodach dwie korony na powrót by się złączyć mogły. Jeśli się tam tej myśli oburącz nie pochwycą, to pokażą się małymi ludźmi. Kto wysoko nie mierzy i wielkich zamysłów się zlęknie, ten niech się laską, buławką, kasztelanijką kontentuje, niech służy i kark zgina, przez pokojowców na łaskę zarabia, bo niczego lepszego niewart!... Mnie do czego innego Bóg stworzył i dlatego śmiem wyciągnąć rękę po wszystko, co tylko w mocy człowieczej, i dojść aż do tej granicy, jaką sam Bóg potędze ludzkiej postawił! Tu książę wyciągnął rzeczywiście ręce, jakby chciał w nie jakąś niewidzialną koronę pochwycić, i rozgorzał cały jak pochodnia, ale wtem ze wzruszenia znowu mu powietrza zabrakło w gardzieli. Po chwili uspokoił się jednak i rzekł przerywanym głosem : — Ot... gdy dusza leci... jakoby do słońca... choroba mówi swoje memento... Niech się co chce dzieje... Wolę, żeby mnie śmierć zastała na tronie... niż w królewskiej antykamerze... — Może medyka zawołać? — pytał Kmicic. Radziwiłł począł kiwać ręką. — Nie trzeba... nie trzeba... Już mi lepiej... Ot! i wszystko, co miałem ci powiedzieć... Prócz tego oczy miej otwarte, uszy otwarte... Bacz i na to, co Potocczyzna pocznie. Oni kupą chodzą, a Wazom wierni... i potężni... Koniecpolski a Sobiescy także nie wiadomo, jak się przechylą... Patrz i ucz się... Ot, i duszność przeszła... Zrozumiałeś wszystko expedite? — Tak jest. Jeśli w czym pobłądzę, to z własnej winy. — Listy już mam popisane, jeno kilka zostaje. Kiedy chcesz ruszyć? — Dziś jeszcze! Jak najprędzej!... — Nie maszże jakiej prośby do mnie? — Wasza książęca mość!... — zaczął Kmicic. I urwał nagle. Słowa z trudnością wychodziły mu z ust, a na twarzy malował się przymus i zmieszanie. — Mów śmiało! — rzekł hetman. — Proszę — rzekł Kmicic — aby tu miecznik rosieński i ona... jakowej krzywdy nie doznali!... — Bądź pewien. Ale to widzę, że ty tę dziewkę jeszcze miłujesz? — Nie może być! — rzekł Kmicic. — Zali ja wiem!... Godzinę ją miłuję, godzinę nienawidzę... Diabeł jeden wie! Skończyło się wszystko, jakom rzekł... jedna męka została... Nie chcę ja jej, ale nie chcę, by ją inny brał... Wasza książęca mość niech tego nie dopuści... Sam nie wiem, co gadam... Jechać mi, jechać jak najprędzej! Niech wasza książęca mość nie zważa na moje słowa. Bóg mi wróci rozum, jeno za bramę wyjadę... — Rozumiem to, że póki z czasem afekt nie ostygnie, to choć się samemu nie chce, przecie parzy myśl, że inny weźmie. Ale bądź o to spokojny, bo nikogo tu nie dopuszczę, a wyjechać stąd, nie wyjadą. Wkrótce wszędy pełno będzie obcego żołnierza i niebezpieczno!... Najlepiej ją do Taurogów wyprawię, pod Tylżę, gdzie księżna bawi... Bądź spokojny, Jędrek!... Idź gotuj się do drogi, a przychodź do mnie na obiad... Kmicic skłonił się i wyszedł, a Radziwiłł począł oddychać głęboko. Rad był z wyjazdu Kmicica. Zostawała mu jego chorągiew i jego nazwisko, jako stronnika, a o osobę mniej dbał. Owszem, Kmicic wyjechawszy mógł mu oddać znaczne posługi; w Kiejdanach ciężył mu już od dawna. Hetman pewniejszym był go z daleka niż z bliska. Dzika fantazja i zapalczywość Kmicica mogły lada chwila sprowadzić w Kiejdanach wybuch i zerwanie, nader niebezpieczne dla obydwóch. Wyjazd usuwał niebezpieczeństwo. — Jedźże, diable wcielony, i służ! — mruknął książę poglądając na drzwi, którymi odszedł chorąży orszański. Następnie zawołał pazia i rozkazał prosić do siebie Ganchofa. — Obejmiesz chorągiew Kmicicową — rzekł mu — i komendę nad całą jazdą. Kmicic wyjeżdża. Przez zimną twarz Ganchofa przebiegł jakoby błysk radości. Omijała go misja, ale spotykała wyższa szarża. Skłonił się więc w milczeniu i rzekł: — Wierną służbą za łaskę waszej książęcej mości się wypłacę! Po czym wyprostował się i czekał. — A co powiesz więcej? — rzekł książę. — Wasza książęca mość! przyjechał tu dziś rano szlachcic z Wiłkomierza który przywiózł wieść, że pan Sapieha na waszą książęcą mość z wojskami ciągnie. Radziwiłł drgnął, lecz w mgnieniu oka opanował wrażenie. — Możesz odejść! — rzekł do Ganchofa. Po czym zamyślił się głęboko. Kategoria:Potop